


Help When Needed

by MrsAlot



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Fowler's is happy to help a friend in need</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help When Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a gift for Gokuma, Her series of Fowler/Ratchet fics, the 'Staying Behind' series 
> 
> after the Autobots leave, Ratchet stays on Earth and has to deal with being alone and carrying Megatrons baby...
> 
> Fowler being a good friend and staying with the medic, helping where he can...
> 
> i actually really like this pairing, its cute.

“Are you sure you don’t mind doing this?” Ratchet asked quietly, his had bowed a little, avoiding the mans eye’s in what the human thought was embarrassment. Fowler shook his head as he helped the medic into the wash racks. His Apex armoured body supporting the Cybertronians hefty weight.  
“It’s not a problem Doc. Wouldn’t have offered otherwise.” Bill said as he lowered the medic onto some crates beneath the nozzles. “Besides if I have to look at your dirty old ass one more day I’m gonna scream.” Ratchet scowled up at him.  
“And just why are you looking at my ‘Ass’?”

“Hay… no offence Ratch… but you got big ass booty… it’s kinda hard ta miss…” Fowler chuckled. “Especially when it’s that dirty.”  
“I’m sorry… I can’t help it… it’s a lot hard to do routine maintenance at the moment…” The Doctors voice fell quiet, his servo rubbing his painful chest.

Fowler sighed heavily as he turned on the hot water, he’d had to stand by and watch the old Autobot struggle more and more each day… things were getting harder for him and he watched his spirit sinking lower and lower. The human could see the medics white and red armour becoming grubbier with each day. The agent could only guess that even cleaning had just become to difficult for on his own… or maybe just the motivation had left him. Either way, Bill wasn’t going to stand by any longer and not do something to help.

“Well, that’s what I’m here for,” The agent said, with an up beat tone, trying to lighten the mood as he stepping under the raining water. He could feel the warmth through the Apex armour, the sound of it muffled form inside is powerful cocoon. He thought he could almost feel the little pitter patter of the drops on the metal second skin. “Com on then old bot… lets get you shining like new.” Ratchet snorted.  
“If you can do that… it would be a miracle… I haven’t looked new in millennia.” The Autobot grumbled.  
“Well I’ll have you know that I’ve been known to pull a few miracle in my life. You just sit there and relax.” 

The Human pushed the mech and his crate further under the water, the medic pulled a face as he was rained on more heavily, Fowler chuckled and grabbed a brush and cleaning products. He squirted a generous amount over the Autobot and was more then a little surprised when he herd a very distinct giggle as it dripped thickly over and down his armour.

“You okay there Ratch?” The Human asked, thinking he couldn’t have possibly heard what he did. The Autobot cleared his intakes and straightened.  
“That’s cold and it tickles…” The medic stated briskly.  
“Really?” And just for good measure Fowler Squirted him again, making him squeak and squirm. “Your enjoying this far to much.”  
“Maybe…”

The agent went to work scrubbing and cleaning the old medic. He herd the Autobot sigh and felt him relax under his gentle touch. The human had become quite skilled in using the Cybertronian armour, he practiced doing delicate tasks, like sorting bolts and screws for the medic and assisting with scans … it’d helped a lot with his fine motor control. It now stood him in good stead, as he gently worked a large foam sponge over the Doctors plating, removing the build up of muck and dirt And manipulating a soft brush to get into all the nocks and crannies.

There was something very satisfying as he slowly brought the medic back to his former brilliance, the white mettle began to gleam and the red once again burned bright. He only stopped when he medic caught his hand. 

“Bill…” Ratchet spoke quietly, looking up at him with big gentle but tired optics. “Thank you… I owe you so much… if it weren’t for you… I’d…” Words abandoned him. But he gave the hand in his a gentle squeeze and offered the human a very soft, but very grateful smile as water trickled down the Medics silver face, running like tears down the decorative lines. Fowler returned his smile warmly, looking back at him through his water streaked viewer. What a pair they were….

“Hay… what are friends for?” The agent said softly.  
“Apparently their for taking care of old gear grinders that cant even stand without getting dizzy.” Ratchet snarked, sounding a little more like his old self.  
“Bingo.” The agent winked and bomped Ratchet ever so lightly on his red chin. His hart lifted when he saw the medic smile brightly with a gentle laugh. The human wished Ratchet smiled more often… it looked good on him. Bill just wished he could do more… If only he could do more. He would in a hart beat. But all he could do was be here for him and do the little that he could…

“Do you think you can stand up?” He asked, thinking that they should finish what they started. “Would it be alright if I can finely clean your old butt?”  
“Dear Primus! What is it with you and my Aft?!” Ratchet wanted to sound offended but the undercurrent of laughter took out any harshness  
“Don’t blame me!” Fowler chuckled playfully, waving his hands in defence. “I just wanna do a good job and I was always taught you gotta ask the cutie before you touch the booty.”

“Cutie?”


End file.
